Richonne DrabbleShots
by zeejack
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbleshots. I call them that because they're longer than a normal drabble but shorter than a normal oneshot. I'll be adding more as time passes but this collection starts with the 12 Days of Richonne Christmas challenge. The rating may change as more drabbleshots are added in the future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - The usual disclaimers, I don't own anything but the words. The characters belong to TWD/AMC and the song is Kelly Clarkson's version, I just wanted to play with them. Please enjoy and any mistakes are mine and mine alone so please excuse them.

 **12 cookies baking**

Rick opens the front door to his house and the smell of cinnamon and vanilla assaults his nose. Sniffing he follows the scent shedding his coat and gloves along the way. Making his way to the kitchen he stops at the entryway, a smile tugging at his lips. Before him is Michonne and Carl busily decorating cookies at the kitchen table as Judy looks on babbling happily. Feeling eyes on her, Michonne looks up seeing Rick leaning against the door watching them. Smiling sweetly she crooks her finger for him to come closer. Approaching her he leans down as she tells him to open his mouth. Breaking off a piece of a gingerbread man Michonne pops it in Rick's mouth, laughing at his moan of appreciation. Shaking her head she continues to decorate the cookies, slapping Rick's hands as he tries to steal more.

 **Eleven Present Wrappings**

Sitting on the floor Michonne was wrapping presents for Carl and Judith, humming to the music playing softly in the background, she sighed happily. This was the first real Christmas they would have since the world went to hell. Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Rick coming towards her. "Are they asleep?"

Rick nodded as he settled down next to her on the floor, looking at the various gifts already wrapped. "How many more left to do?"

Michonne shrugged, "Only a few more, you wanna help?" Reaching for some wrapping paper Rick grabbed a present to wrap. Smiling Michonne went back to work, humming softly. After a few minutes she heard Rick muttering to himself. "Rick you need some help?"

Rick let out a huff before responding. "No…no I got this." Michonne eyed him and the gift before going back to her wrapping. A few minutes later Rick exhaled loudly. "Michonne…help."

Looking over at Rick, Michonne's eyes widened before she burst into laughter. Rick had what looked like a whole roll of tape knotted and crisscrossed over the gift and the bow looked sad dangling from a strip of tape. Reaching for the gift Michonne giggled as she placed a kiss on Rick's pouting lips. "Why don't you go and make us some tea and I'll do this."

Sighing Rick looked at his poor attempt at wrapping and Michonne's perfectly wrapped gifts. Cupping Michonne's face he kissed her softly. "I think you're right babe, this is harder than it looks." Standing Rick began to walk to the kitchen before looking back at Michonne, a smile spreading across his face. Michonne didn't know it, but she was the best present the Grimes family could ever receive.

 **Ten Trees-a-Trimming**

Rick sat on the couch watching as Michonne and Carl decorated their Christmas tree. Judy lay in his arms, her eyes wide as each shiny ornament was placed on the tree. Looking around Rick was amazed at what Michonne had managed to find to turn their home into a scene that was straight out of their pre zombie apocalypse life. There were red bows and ribbons along with garland decorating the fireplace and tables around the room. There was even a wreath on their front door. The scented candles shedding a soft light throughout the room warmed Rick's heart. Hidden in their bedroom closet were gifts to be wrapped for Carl and Judith.

Rick smiled softly at Carl as he flopped down beside him, a big grin on his face. "Dad, Michonne needs help putting the star up." Reaching for Judy, Carl carried her over to the tree pointing out the different ornaments to her. The little girl in his arms giggled and reached for the shiny baubles.

"Need help?" Rick walked over to Michonne, grinning as he looked from her to the top of the tree that was much too tall. "Hold on beautiful." Catching her gently by the waist Rick lifted Michonne up to place the star at the top of the tree. Sliding Michonne down his body slowly he placed her gently back on the floor. Both smiling slyly at each other from the intimate sensation.

"Carl…" Michonne reached for Judy, "Turn the lights on please." Handing his sister over Carl plugged the lights in quickly and hurried back to stand beside his family. A collective "ahhh" sounded throughout the room.

Pulling Carl close with one arm, Rick wrapped his other around Michonne and Judy tightly. Pressing a lingering kiss on Michonne's cheek, he whispered softly in her ear. "Thank you for making this a Christmas to remember." Glancing down at his family and back at the beautiful tree Rick closed his eyes as he blinked back tears. Without a doubt he was truly blessed, he had his children and Michonne. This would be the best Christmas ever.

 **Nine Lights Not Flashing**

Bending down to plug in the lights for the Christmas tree Michonne stood and took a step back to admire her and Carl's work. Soon a frown marred her smooth brow as she noticed some lights were not lit. "I know they couldn't have burned out that fast." Going to the kitchen she found replacement bulbs. Muttering to herself she began to seek each one out, stretching and bending to replace them.

Standing in the shadows by the stairs Rick was silently laughing at Michonne. His gorgeous wife could be such a perfectionist. His laughter soon died away as he watched the way her tiny shorts caressed her plump behind and the thin tank she wore hugged her full breasts as she stretched and bent. He could feel himself hardening in his pajama bottoms. He had loosened the bulbs to tease Michonne but now it seem like he was the one caught in his prank.

Michonne was on her knees replacing the last bulb when she felt Rick's presence behind her. Looking up she sighed, "I don't know how so many lights went out at the same time." She glanced up at the tree and back over to Rick, noticing the smirk on his face. "You did this didn't you?" She glare up at him and at the same time noticed his state of arousal. "Oh no mister you're not getting any goodies tonight. Not after doing this." Coming to a stand she pointed at the lights on the tree, her hands on her hips.

"Come on Michonne, it was just a joke." Rick's drawl was in full effect, knowing how it affected his wife. "The kids are over at Carol's for the night, we can have some fun underneath the Christmas tree." Pulling Michonne to him, Rick began to kiss her neck and shoulder, sucking on her sweet tasting skin. His hand squeezing and massaging her perfectly round ass.

Feeling herself weakening Michonne gave in running her hands underneath Rick's t-shirt. "You better be glad I love you Rick Grimes." She pulled away, pointing at his stiff member. "Or you would be going to bed with no relief for that." Licking her lips seductively, Michonne ghosted her hands over her body, "Why don't you come and unwrap an early Christmas gift."

Grinning Rick reached for Michonne, his eyes dark with lust and love. "Yes ma'am Mrs. Grimes." Slowly and lovingly he unwrapping his gift, spending the rest of the night playing with his favorite present of the holiday season.

 **Eight Carolers Caroling (My Grown Up Christmas List)**

The family had all gathered for dinner at Rick and Michonne's. Everyone was laughing and having a good time but Michonne and Carl. Rick had gone on a run with Tobin and Aaron and he was three days late in returning. Christmas was only a few days away and Michonne was worried. Standing at the window holding Judy, she peered out into the snowy night, trying to keep the dark thoughts from invading her mind. Sensing a presence behind her, Michonne looked back to see Daryl standing behind her.

"He's fine Chonne, the snow just slowed him down, stop worrying. You know Rick's not gonna let a little snow stop him from getting home to you and the kids." Daryl patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Come on, you know Rick wouldn't want you worrying like this."

"I know…but…" Michonne bit her lip, looking back at the heavily falling snow. Glancing back in the room she saw Carl watching her, his eyes worried. 'You're right let me put Judy down and I'll join you in a minute." Putting on her best smile she nodded at Carl as she went to put Judy down for the night.

Upstairs she could hear Tara, Rosita and Maggie singing Christmas carols. Their voices soft and sweet. Coming down a few minutes later she sat beside Carl pulling him into a hug, "Your dad's fine he'll be home soon." Leaning his head on Michonne's shoulder Carl nodded, exhaling softly.

Listening to the others sing song after song she was surprised when Carol came over and pulled her to her feet. "Come on Michonne, let's hear that beautiful voice of yours." Shaking her head Michonne tried to decline but the rest of the family insisted.

Giving in gracefully she came to her feet, moving over to the fireplace. Searching her mind she thought of what song she could sing. Glancing out at the snow falling her mind drifted back to Rick. Staring into the fire she began to sing…her heart aching with the knowledge that Rick wasn't at her side. That the man she loved was outside the walls of Alexandria without her, possibly fighting walkers, other desperate humans and a raging snow storm.

 _Do you remember me?_

 _I sat upon your knee_

 _I wrote to you_

 _With childhood fantasies_

 _Well, I'm all grown up now_

 _And still need help somehow_

 _I'm not a child_

 _But my heart still can dream_

 _So here's my lifelong wish_

 _My grown up Christmas list_

 _Not for myself_

 _But for a world in need_

Walking to his home Rick shivered from the cold, he knew Michonne and Carl would be worried and to be honest he himself had moments of doubt as to if he would make it home to them. The snow storm was brutal but they had made it and he would see his family again. Easing open the door he heard singing, realizing it was Michonne he silently made his way into the room. He could tell from the drooping of her shoulders that she was holding it together by sheer will power. He saw the others notice him but he held his finger to his lips as he shook his head. As the song came to an end Rick made his way to Michonne, placing his hands on her shoulders.

 _This is my grown-up Christmas list_

 _This is my only lifelong wish_

 _This is my grown-up Christmas list_

Eyes widening Michonne shivered, she knew that touch, spinning she looked up into Rick's blue eyes. "Rick!" Tears filled her eyes as she threw her arms around him. "You made it home!" Capturing his lips Michonne kissed Rick desperately.

Breaking the kiss Rick rested his forehead on hers, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I'll always come home to you Michonne…to our kids, I'll always make my way back to y'all." Carl ran over to them, his tears falling and wrapped his arms around Rick and Michonne. Carl thought of the song Michonne had sung…this was his grown up Christmas wish.

 **Seven Family Portraits**

Carl sat on his bed trying to think of the perfect gift to give his parents. Living in a world where there were no shops or malls to go to seriously narrowed his options. Flopping back on his bed he sighed, as thought after thought crossed his mind. Finally one came to him, but how to execute it…that was the problem.

Waiting until Rick and Michonne had left the house Carl sneaked into their room, hoping and praying that there would be something to help him. Despite the guilt he felt at having to go to such lengths he knew that the results would be worth it. Gathering everything he needed he slipped from the room.

After many long hours spent with Eugene and Tara over the next two weeks his gift was completed. Carl smiled in satisfaction as he looked down at it. Wrapping it carefully he slipped downstairs and placed it underneath the tree.

Christmas morning dawned and they were all sitting on the floor around the tree happily opening their gifts. Pulling the last gift from beneath the tree Carl handed it to Michonne, "This is for you and dad, I hope you like it." He looked nervously at the gift and then back to them.

Michonne accepted the package, her eyes bright with curiosity. She looked over at Rick who simply shrugged his shoulders and urged her to open it. Pulling the paper away to reveal the gift Michonne gasped as tears filled her eyes. Before her lay a carved picture frame with members of their family that were no longer with them.

Rick reached for Michonne's hand, his grip tight as he carefully examined each picture. Turning to Carl he pulled him close, hugging him tightly, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. "Thank you son, this…this is an amazing gift."

Michonne reached for Carl, kissing his head as she squeezed him tightly. "Thank you Carl, this is the best gift you could have given us." Releasing Carl she walked over to the fireplace, placing the frame on the mantle Michonne traced each picture lightly with her finger until she came to Andre's. "Merry Christmas my precious peanut."

 **Six Dancers Dancing**

"No, no Rick, move your hips!" Rosita huffed loudly as she looked over at Maggie and Tara, both desperately trying to hide their giggles. "Come on I know you can do better than that!"

Rick exhaled loudly in annoyance, his hands planted firmly on his hips. "I told y'all I ain't no dancer. Why are we doing this anyway?" He glanced over at Abraham who looked like he was being electrocuted as he tried to do the dance steps the women had shown them. Rick then looked over at Glenn who was a better dancer than all of them and Eugene who looked like he was having a seizure.

"You're doing this as part of the Christmas show. And you're doing it because you refused to be Santa. So now you're one of the sexy dancing elves." Maggie kept her expression as straight as possible as she explained once again to Rick.

Tara leaned closer to Rosita whispering, "Sexy? More like a wildebeest caught in a trap." Both women looked at the man standing before them and burst into laughter.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is bullshit, why ain't Daryl and Morgan here?" He could feel a headache coming on as his feet and hips refused to move to the beat of the music. "And what is that song?"

"Rick quit complaining and move your ass. Dancing's like fucking." Abraham growled over at Rick as he continued his attempts to dance to the beat. "I know you know how to fuck, Michonne's always got a shit eating grin on her face when she looks at you. Just move like you're plowing a row."

Dropping his head Rick looked over at the women as he turned beet red. Seeing them all nod eagerly in agreement with Abraham he sighed. "Y'all ever bring this up again and I'm shooting every last one of you." Closing his eyes Rick thought about Michonne and began to move to the beat of the music.

The last strains of the song died away and not a sound was heard. Rick opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him with shocked eyes and mouths open and closing wordlessly. "What…what's wrong?" He looked at them in confusion.

"Well fuck a duck!" Abe let out a whistle. "You're like the Magic Mike of the zombie apocalypse." Glenn and Eugene simply stared at Rick in disbelief.

Tara turned stunned eyes to Maggie and Rosita. "No wonder Michonne's got that grin on her face. Rick's blowing her back out!" All three women turned to look at Rick in unison, heads tilting slowly in appreciation.

Face red, Rick grabbed his gun and holster putting them on hastily as he headed for the front door. Turning he planted his feet apart, head cocked. "One word, just one word and y'all are gonna be walker bait." Staring each one down he slammed the door closed behind him.

Gripping the porch rails to calm down Rick could hear hoots and laughter behind him, he clenched his jaw wondering if Michonne would kill him if he pulled out of the Christmas show. Pinching the bridge of his nose he shook his head as he headed down the sidewalk, the things he did for love.

 **Five Wedding Rings**

"Where could they be? I know they were here this morning." Michonne worried her lip with her teeth as she searched the living room. "Rick's going to kill me, shoot how am I gonna explain this to him?" On her knees she searched under the couch.

Standing in the doorway Rick watched Michonne, amusement dancing in his eyes. He knew what she was doing and he could have put her out of her misery but it wasn't often he saw his wife panicking. Getting down on his knees beside her he peered under the couch with her. "Chonne what cha doing?"

"Rick!" Michonne popped up, her eyes wide, her hand clutching at her chest. "I-I'm just checking to see if I need to dust under the couch."

"Seems to me you were looking for something." Sitting back on his heels, Rick put on his best concerned expression, "Maybe I can help you."

"No…no, I haven't lost my rings! They're here somewhere!" Michonne didn't realize what she had said until it was too late. Slapping her hand over her mouth she looked up guiltily at Rick. "I don't know what happened…I had to take them off while I was helping Carl make the plaster angel for the nativity scene. But now I can't find them." Michonne felt awful, Rick had went on a special run just to find her wedding rings and now she had lost them. "I'm sorry…I lost them."

Inside Rick wanted to laugh but seeing Michonne so upset he couldn't tease her any longer. Pulling the rings from his pocket he held them out to her. "You mean these rings?"

Michonne shot up, grabbing at the rings, "Where did you find them?"

Rick held them out of her reach, "You do remember that we have a toddler that thinks anything shiny is a pretty toy for her to play with." He tilted his head, his blue eyes bright with laughter. "I caught her putting them on her doll's hair."

"Judy…Judy took my rings?" Michonne's mouth dropped open in surprise. Thinking for a moment she laughed, "I should have known" Holding out her hand she smiled prettily up at Rick, "May I have my rings please."

Rick reached for her left hand, locking his eyes with Michonne's he slid the rings on her finger gently. Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed her ring finger softly. "As I place these rings on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." Rick repeated his wedding vows to Michonne.

Michonne eyes burned with tears hearing Rick make his promise to her again. Grabbing the collar of his shirt she pulled him close, her lips brushing his. "And that's more than enough for me."

 **Four Stocking Stuffers**

Judith peered up at Michonne as she hung their Christmas stockings from the fireplace mantel. "Mama, what are you doing?" She looked from the stockings to Michonne her eyes bright with curiosity.

"I'm hanging Christmas stockings for you and Carl." Michonne smiled down at the little girl hanging onto her leg as she moved around the room decorating it for Christmas.

Her face wrinkled in confusion Judy thought on this new information. "Why?"

"So that treats can be placed in them for you and your brother to have on Christmas morning." Reaching down Michonne picked Judith up, carrying her to the overstuffed chair where she took a seat, settling the little girl in her lap.

"Treats, what kind of treats?" Bouncing in Michonne's lap Judy's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Small gifts, such as toys, candy and things like that." Michonne replied, "They can be anything."

"Anything?" Judy asked, a frown on her face. "Gifts like the ones Enid gave Carl?"

"How do you know Enid gave Carl a gift?" Michonne was puzzled but she nodded, "If it's small enough to fit in the stocking."

"I saw her give it to him. And…" Judy's face screwed up in disgust, "she kissed him like daddy kisses you mama."

"Oh" Michonne laughed lightly at Judith's expression, "You shouldn't watch your brother and Enid, Judy."

"But they were right there." Judy pointed to the couch before she hopped down from Michonne's lap "I'm going to put one in Carl's stocking." Running from the room the little girl made her way to Carl's room. Grabbing a couple of Enid's gifts she hurried back to Michonne beaming brightly. "Here you go mama, put them in Carl's stocking."

Michonne's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at Judy's open hand. Laying in her palm were a couple of unopened condoms. "Judy…where…how…?" She really didn't know what to say, or how to explain that they weren't appropriate stocking stuffers. Hearing the front door open she looked up to see Carl walking into the room. Eyes narrowed Michonne grabbed the condoms from Judy's hand, holding them up for Carl to see. "Oh look Carl, Judy found _your_ stocking stuffers from Enid."

 **Three Logs-a-Burning**

Rick sighed as he looked over at Michonne asleep on the couch, worry and fear crowding his mind. The ice and snow outside was bringing Alexandria to a complete stop except for the hardiest of its citizens. Donning his outerwear he went out to retrieve more firewood from the back porch. Brushing the snow from his person he placed the logs in the fireplace, before removing his coat and gloves. He looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Carl making his way over to peer down at Michonne. "Hey, you getting hungry?"

Carl shook his head, "No I just wanted to check on Michonne." He leaned down to brush one of her dreads back as he looked back up at Rick, his eyes filled with worry. "She's going to be okay right? I mean she's not going to…" Carl's voice faltered as he swallowed hard.

"She's going to be fine Carl, its Christmas time, a time for miracles. You gotta believe son." Rick put on his most convincing expression as he walked over, squeezing Carl's shoulder comfortingly. "They both will be."

"I know you're right, but you can't let her go outside again dad. Not in this ice and snow. She fell and it could have been much worse." The memory of seeing Michonne fall on the icy steps still brought shudders of fear to Carl. The struggle to get her to the infirmary had been a nightmare. It had taken Glenn, Daryl and his dad to get Michonne through the ice and snow.

"I won't son, I'm going to keep them safe." Rick promised, knowing that the fear Michonne felt would do much to keep her safely in the house. At five months Michonne had taken a hard spill on their icy back steps trying to bring firewood in the day before. Rick had ran outside hearing Carl yelling for him, to find Michonne laying on her side. The fear and anger that had gripped Rick had been overwhelming. Anger because he had told Michonne he would bring in the firewood as soon as he came downstairs. Fear because she and their unborn child was hurt. Thankfully Denise was sure that both mother and baby would be fine. She had insisted that Michonne stay off her feet for a week just to be sure.

Carl nodded to his father before donning his winter wear. "I know you put more wood on the back porch but I'm going to get more firewood to bring in. She loves the fireplace and…" He looked over at the woman he considered his mother. "I can't take chances with her or the baby." Pulling his cap on Carl left the room, a determined look on his face.

Rick nodded in understanding, they would both do whatever it would take to keep Michonne happy and safe. Bending over her on the couch, Rick picked Michonne up and sat down, settling her in between his legs comfortably. Hearing her sleepy murmurings he soothed her until she settled down and drifted back to sleep. "Shhh, it's okay babe, I've got you." He pressed a soft kiss to her head as she snuggled against his chest.

Rick's hands traveled down her arms to come to rest on her protruding stomach, rubbing it gently feeling the flutters of their baby beneath his hands. Sending a quick prayer up Rick cupped Michonne's stomach protectively, whispering to their unborn child. "All you have to do is fight to live and I'll take care of everything else little one…I promise."

 **Two Mugs-a-Steaming**

"Judy move, it's hot and I don't want to spill any on you." Carl used his knee to nudge his sister as he approached Michonne and Rick sitting on the couch. Balancing the cups of coffee and hot chocolate he let out an exasperated sigh. "Michonne…tell Judy to move."

"Come here sweetie, your brother's right you don't want to get burned." Michonne patted the space beside her for Judith to climb on the couch. Laying back against the mound of pillows she shifted her legs laying across Rick's lap.

Placing her small hands on Michonne's swollen stomach Judith giggled as she felt the small kicks from her unborn brother or sister. "Mama, she's kicking me!" Poking Michonne's stomach the little girl burst into giggles again.

"She?" Carl handed his parents their cups as he sat down on the floor, his hand also going to Michonne's stomach. "No way, it's a boy. We don't need any more females in the house."

Frowning down at Carl, Judy's lip quivered, "NO! It's a girl, daddy promised me!" She turned to Rick, her eyes big, "Didn't you daddy?"

Carl and Michonne both looked at Rick with identical expressions of 'you didn't' on their faces.

"What I said Judy is that I'm hoping it's a girl…" Pinching the bridge of his nose Rick let out a guilty laugh, "but if not we'll keep trying until we get you a sister." Silence from Michonne and Carl greeted this bold announcement.

Clapping her hands happily, Judith turned to Carl, "See, daddy's going to get me a little sister." She stuck her tongue out at her brother, before turning back to talk to Michonne's stomach.

Carl looked from Rick's guilty face to Michonne's killer glare directed at his father. "Dad, I would not want to be you right now." Taking a drink from his own cup of hot chocolate he beamed up at his dad. "I'll bring you some blankets and pillows so you can be comfortable on the couch tonight."

Taking in the look on Michonne's face Rick leaned his head back on the couch, sighing loudly, knowing he had a long night ahead of him. "Shit!"

 **One Richonne Kissing In A Pear Tree**

"You can do it babe…just a couple more pushes." Rick wiped the sweat from Michonne's face as another contraction ripped through her body. It was Christmas Eve and their baby was about to make his or her entrance into the world. "Come on Michonne…just breathe…"

Falling back on the bed Michonne panted heavily, "I'm breathing Rick but these pains…" Another contraction cut her off, taking all her attention. Grabbing Rick's hand she bent forward pushing with all her might, a moan escaping her lips.

The sound of their child's first cry filled the room, Michonne and Rick looked at each other amazed at the feelings the sound invoked. Eyes filled with tears Michonne reached for their son as Denise handed him to her. Pulling the blanket back she peered down into his tiny face. "He's beautiful."

Rick stroked Michonne's cheek lovingly, "Just like his mother." Nudging the baby's tiny fist Rick laughed softly as the baby grabbed onto his finger. "He's got a good grip."

Noticing the time Michonne smiled tiredly up at Rick, "Merry Christmas Rick."

Completely enamored with his son Rick looked at Michonne in confusion before he looked up at the clock on the wall. 12:30 AM, it was Christmas day. "Merry Christmas Michonne." Leaning down he kissed her softly, "Thank you for the best Christmas gift ever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N - Thank you for taking the time to read my efforts. I hope you enjoyed my drabbleshots, please R&R.

Zee ~ xo


	2. 50 Second Magic Stick

A/N ~ The usual disclaimers, I don't own anything but the words. The characters belong to TWD/AMC, I just wanted to play with them. Please enjoy and any mistakes are mine and mine alone so please excuse them. This is for the Richonne smut week. 

**50 Second Magic Stick**

"What are you doing?" Rick looked down his body at Michonne.

Grabbing the stopwatch Michonne shot a grin up at Rick, "Nothing"

Brow lifted in confusion Rick looked from the stopwatch in her hand to their naked bodies. "I thought we were gonna…" He blushed slightly as he motioned between the two of them.

Lying beside Rick, Michonne smirked "Oh we are…" Winking at him as she began to run her hand lightly over Rick's stomach and chest. With the other she clicked the stopwatch.

Licking and sucking on Rick's bottom lip Michonne worked her way down his jaw to his neck. Feeling the heaviness of Rick's length against her thigh she clicked the stopwatch and sat up.

"What the hell Michonne?" Rick looked up at her confused, "Uh…did you forget something?" He pointed down at himself. "Babe?"

Looking down at Rick's erection Michonne nodded in satisfaction, "50 seconds."

"50 seconds…what are you talking about?" Rick was even more confused than before. He looked from his shaft to the stopwatch in Michonne's hand in bewilderment.

"I wasn't sure before but now I am." Beaming with happiness Michonne straddled Rick.

"Sure about what?" Rick inquired curiously, watching as Michonne tossed the stopwatch to the floor

A smirk on her lips Michonne answered him with a giggle, "That it takes less than a minute for you to get hard."

His face beet red Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, "Really babe? Of all things for you to time."

"It's like magic." Leaning down Michonne kissed Rick deeply, "Now let's see what other magic tricks you can do." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A/N ~ Thank you for taking the time to read my efforts. I hope you enjoyed my drabbleshots, please R&R.

Zee ~ xo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - The usual disclaimers, I don't own anything but the words. The characters belong to TWD/AMC. I just wanted to play with them. Please enjoy and any mistakes are mine and mine alone so please excuse them.

 **Blanket**

The booming of the thunder and the hard pellets of rain against the windows were loud inside the Grimes home. The afternoon was gloomy and dark, more reminiscent of early evening time. Judith buried her head in Michonne's chest her little body trembling at the claps of thunder

"Michonne I got the blankets and pillows what else do we need?" Carl's voice was loud in the sudden absence of the sounds from the thunderstorm.

"That's all we need. Here hold Judy while I build the fort." Michonne whispered words of comfort to the little girl before handing her over to her brother. Grabbing the blankets she quickly draped them over the chairs they had brought into the living room. Pulling the cushions from the couch she made them a comfortable pallet within the wall of blankets.

"Mama! Mama!" Judy called anxiously for Michonne as the thunder resumed loudly outside.

Peeking out of the blankets Michonne smiled at Judith, "I'm here sweetie. I'm getting our little nest ready, just give me a minute." Ducking her head back inside Michonne finished placing the flashlights nearby before poking her head out calling to the waiting children. "Carl, bring Judy inside."

Carl placed Judith down laughing as the little girl ran into the blanket fort calling for her mother. "Judy it's not that bad, it's just thunder." A sudden clap of thunder shook the house causing Carl to let out a startled "Shit" as he dived into the safety of the fort.

"Carl…language!" Michonne chided the teen before bursting into laughter. She looked down at Judith who was clinging to her neck, before glancing over at Carl, a smirk on her lips. "No need to be afraid, it's just thunder…right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Lemonade**

"Chonne?" Rick woke up as the lack of body heat sent a chill through his body. "Michonne?" His hand searched the bed, sitting up he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Peering around the room he frowned. Rising from the bed he slipped on a t-shirt and his boxers before making his way downstairs. Seeing a light in the kitchen he entered quietly. "Baby are you ok?"

Michonne was sitting at the table wiping her eyes, "I'm fine…I just…" She looked around before shrugging her shoulders.

Rushing to her side Rick kneeled down, "Chonne, what is it? Is it the baby?" He ran his hand over her swollen stomach, feeling the movement of their baby, a smile tugged at his lips. Looking up he frowned again. "Tell me babe…what's wrong I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

"The baby's fine…" She looked down at Rick, embarrassment coloring her expression. "I…I drank the last of the lemonade and there's no more."

She was crying over drinking all the lemonade? Struggling to keep his expression from changing Rick rubbed soothing circles over her stomach, "That's ok Chonne, I'll take care of it. Come on, let's get you back in bed, I don't want you and the baby to catch a chill." Biting back a grin he helped his wife back to their bedroom.

The next day.

"Rick what in the hell are we lookin' for?" Daryl pulled his cap down further on his ears as the cold wind whipped around them as they stepped from the truck.

"We're looking for lemonade mix." Rick walked up to the store's windows banging on them to see if any walkers would shuffle forward.

"Lemonade mix?!" Settling his crossbow on his shoulder Daryl grunted, "What the hell? You got me outta my bed to look for damn lemonade mix?"

Rick shot him a quick glance over his shoulder. "It's for Michonne. I found her last night sitting in the kitchen crying because she drank the last of it." He shrugged, "I'm not gonna have her crying over some damn drink when I can do something about it."

"Well why didn't you say it was for Chonne from the get go?" Daryl kicked in the door. "Let's go get this shit for her."

That evening

Rick walked into the house, noticing the quiet he slowly made his way toward the kitchen. Hearing footsteps he saw Carl approaching.

"Did you find any?" Carl looked anxiously at his father.

Nodding Rick gave him a quick grin as he pulled his backpack from his shoulder. "This should hold her for a while." He opened it to show his son the 15 large cans of lemonade mix. "Where is she?"

A look of relief crossed Carl's face. "Thank God! Carol baked her cookies, Rosita painted her nails, and Beth sung to her. None of it helped, I'm telling you dad, you and Daryl are gonna be heroes" Carl patted his father's shoulder, "Mom's upstairs, I'm going to take Judith and let the rest of the family know it's safe to come back over again."

Chuckling Rick shook his head, "Go on, I got this." He watched as his son and daughter left before heading into the kitchen. Making a pitcher of lemonade he put it on a tray along with some of Carol's cookies. Pushing open the door to their bedroom he saw Michonne sitting on the bed, staring at the book balanced on her stomach. "Hey babe." He smiled at her sweetly. "I got something for you." He walked fully into the room holding the tray in front of him.

Michonne looked up, "Hi Rick." She smiled weakly at her husband before staring back down at the book. Looking up her eyes widened in shock, "Is that…is that lemonade?" Pushing the book to the floor Michonne sat up, her eyes sparkling.

"Not only lemonade, but lemonade and cookies." Rick placed the tray down and poured her a glass, handing it to his wife. He watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Michonne what's wrong? I thought you would be happy!" Hurriedly putting the glass down Rick wiped her tears away, panicking at the thought he had did something wrong.

"I…I am happy…you found me…some lemonade." The tears spilled from Michonne's eyes as she grabbed Rick, hugging him tightly.

Laughing softly Rick kissed her head, "Didn't I tell you I'd take care of it." Drying his wife's tears he handed her the glass. "Drink all you want, I stocked you up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R

zee


	4. Blush

A/N - The usual disclaimers, I don't own anything but the words. The characters belong to TWD/AMC, I just wanted to play with them. Please enjoy and any mistakes are mine and mine alone so please excuse them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Blush**

There aren't many things that can make Michonne blush, it's something she takes pride in. She's able to keep her cool and maintain an air of being in complete control at all times. That is until she met Rick Grimes. She frowns as she sees him walk into the room. How dare he be so sexy. How dare he walk as if he owns the world. She watches as his blue eyes take in everything with one sweep around the room. The man is gorgeous and he doesn't even know it. She can feel a growl rumble in her chest, how dare he not be aware of how much his presence makes her stomach knot and her breath catch in her throat. She tries to pull her eyes away from him but he's like a magnet and she can't look away. Suddenly his eyes lock on hers and he begins to make his way to her. Michonne can feel her pulse race and it's getting hard for her to breathe. Rick stops in front of her, a slow smile tugging at his lips, "Hello darling." His eyes slowly sweep her from head to toe, before locking onto hers once more. Michonne stares into those gorgeous blue eyes of his, her heart racing seeing them filled with warmth and love. She feels her body grow hot as heat rushes over her in a full body blush. Dropping her eyes, she mutters softly, "Damn you Rick Grimes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N - Thank you for taking the time to read my efforts. I hope you enjoyed my drabbleshots, please R&R.

Zee ~ x


	5. Ache

A/N ~ The usual disclaimers, I don't own anything but the words. The characters belong to TWD/AMC, I just wanted to play with them. Please enjoy and any mistakes are mine and mine alone so please excuse them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ache**

Moving restlessly Michonne sighed, she hated these dinner parties that Deanna insisted of having at least once a week. There were more important things they could be doing than standing around engaging in idle chit chat. Hearing a raspy southern drawl sent an ache of longing to her core. Rick…only Rick could do that to her with just his voice. Her eyes met his, she saw his brow quirk before a knowing smirk graced his lips.

Rick could tell that Michonne was over the dinner party and wanted desperately to go home. Placing his glass on the table next to him, he spoke to Deanna, as they walked over to Michonne. "Michonne's not feeling too well. She's been bothered with a headache lately. I'm going to take her home." Nodding in sympathy Deanna wished them goodnight.

Placing his hand gently on Michonne's back Rick ushered her out the door, "Maggie and Glenn are keeping the kids tonight. Let's get you home so you can feel better." Rubbing slow, gentle circles on her back Rick, smiled, "I know just what will ease that headache you're suffering from."

"I don't have a headache Rick."

"I know." Unlocking their front door Rick pulled Michonne flush against his body, slanting his mouth over hers he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweetness that was unique to only Michonne. Breaking the kiss, Rick licked his lips, breathing harshly. "Let's take this inside, we don't wanna give the folks a show."

Michonne could feel her body responding to Rick's solution to her 'headache'. "You're right…I do have a headache."

Hurrying into the house, Michonne and Rick were tearing at each other's clothes as they made their way up the stairs to their bedroom. Once in their room Rick pushed up Michonne's dress, ripping her panties off. _Fuck he needed to taste her now!_ Michonne kicked her shoes off as she fell back on their bed. Rick knelt on the floor putting a leg over each shoulder as he gazed at her mound, damn she had a pretty pussy, all smooth and soft and he could smell her arousal, sweet and heady. Lowering his head, he gave her folds a soft, slow lick, savoring her taste. Teasing her, he licked and kissed all around her clit, making her moan and clutch his hair as she moved trying to get his mouth on the bundle of nerves. Rick grinned at her impatience, finally giving her what she wanted he took her clit between his lips, sucking and licking it hard.

Rick was playing and damn if it wasn't making Michonne hotter than ever, she was so wet and she needed to cum in the worse way. When Rick started sucking on her clit she tightened her grip on his hair and began to hump his face. "Oh shit…Rick…feels so damn good!" Feeling him slide his fingers into her core just made it better. Rick was thrusting his fingers in deep, sucking and licking her clit, setting a rhythm that had her moaning as she called out to every deity she could think of.

Rick could feel her walls clenching and fluttering around his fingers, she was so wet and tasted so damn good. Pulling his fingers out he put his tongue in as far as it could go, licking her walls, coating his tongue with her essence. Michonne could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head, oh shit his tongue was doing things inside her pussy that had her about to lose her mind. Rick reached up to loosen her grip on his hair, relieving the pain on his scalp, Michonne didn't even notice, she was too wrapped up in the way he was making her body feel. Sliding his fingers back into her, Rick curled his fingers finding that special place, stroking it as he added pressure to her clit, he could feel her tighten even more around his fingers as her thighs began to tremble.

Feeling the tingle spreading in her stomach, Michonne knew she was about to cum. Rick stroking her spot sent her into a full body orgasm, she had never cum so hard. Screaming Rick's name, she could feel her essence gushing out. She had her thighs clamped so tightly around his head but Rick didn't care, as he sucked and lapped up every drop of sweetness she had to give. _Fuck I made her squirt!_ At the thought Rick got even harder, he needed to be in her. Placing soft kisses on her thighs Rick rubbed her stomach gently as Michonne calmed from her release.

Moving to her side he kissed her deeply, "I think we have on too many clothes baby." Without saying a word Michonne began to pull his shirt off. They quickly stripped and fell back onto the bed, kissing and stoking each other. Rick couldn't help but to pay homage to her breasts, they were so perky and filled his hands perfectly. Kissing, sucking and licking soon had her nipples hard and begging for more attention from him. "You're so beautiful Michonne."

Michonne ran her hands all over his chest and any skin she could touch. She was doing her own fair amount of sucking and licking, hearing Rick's moans of appreciation spurred her on. Gently stroking his shaft, she used his pre-cum to tease the head, making his hips jerk with each swipe of her thumb over the sensitive head. Looking at him through her lashes she took him in her mouth, she loved the way he tasted. Using her hand to stroke what she couldn't take into her mouth she licked and sucked every inch. Pulling him further into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat she began to hum. Rick's back came off the bed as he let loose a string of cuss words that made her want to laugh.

"Oh hell baby, your mouth feels so fucking good!" Rick looked down at her as she pleasured him. _Michonne was so fucking beautiful and she was his._ Stroking her hair, he stopped her before she could make him cum, pulling her up he kissed her. "Baby, I need to cum in you, I need to feel you wrapped around me when I do." he whispered in her ear as he kissed the shell of her ear.

Handing her a condom he bit his lip as she gave his head one final kiss before she rolled it down his length. Pushing her hair back gently from her face he leaned down to kiss her. Settling between her thighs he looked at her, at her nod he slowly entered her. _Fuck! She was so tight, so wet and hot!_ When he was finally in her, Rick had to take a moment not only for her to adjust to his size but to calm himself down.

Michonne had never felt anything even close to how she felt when Rick filled her. It was like this every time they made love…like it was their first time again. Her walls were clenching and fluttering like crazy! Not being able to stand it anymore she moved her hips to let him know she was ready.

Rick pulled almost out and thrust back in slow. Keeping to a slow rhythm Rick reached down and pulled at Michonne's legs for her to wrap them around his waist. They both moaned at he was able to go deeper. Rick picked up speed, thrusting harder and hitting her spot, over and over.

With each thrust Michonne chanted, _Damn! Fuck! Rick! Damn! Fuck! Rick!_ over and over. Rick leaned down sucking and biting gently on her nipples. The feel of her walls fluttering and clenching him was the best feeling ever. Michonne could feel every vein and every inch of Rick. The head of his shaft was hitting her spot and making her coat his length with more of her essence with every thrust.

Changing the speed of his strokes he kept them both at the edge but not letting them fall over. He wanted this feeling to last forever. "Oh God…you feel so good baby…" Grabbing Michonne's hips he lifted them slightly, letting him go even deeper.

Michonne was meeting him stroke for stroke, tightening and clenching until he couldn't take it anymore. Thrusting harder and deeper Rick could feel the tingle in his sac letting him know he was going to cum. Reaching between them he rubbed and strummed her clit helping her fall back into another orgasm. As she screamed his name, shuddering and quivering in his arms, it pushed him over the edge, growling out her name he came with a force that shook his whole body. Holding her tightly he thrust lazily as he brought them both down from their high. Slowing to a stop Rick looked down at Michonne grinning, "Baby, how's that headache."

Giving him a soft peck on the lips she giggled, "You know, I think I might feel another one coming on."

Nuzzling her neck, Rick pressed soft kisses against her soft, silky skin. "Well you know I'm here to take care of every ache you could possibly have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N ~ Thank you for taking the time to read my efforts. I hope you enjoyed my drabbleshots, please R&R.

Zee ~ xo


End file.
